


an afternoon interlude in the galaxy

by azparagon



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azparagon/pseuds/azparagon
Comments: 1





	an afternoon interlude in the galaxy

Almost absentmindedly he stroked her lekku. Curled next to him she half closed her eyes. Humans, especially the males seemed fascinated with them. Where a man might reach for his lovers breasts, if the encounter  
was with a Togruta it was more likely to be her lekku. She watched him looking at his datapad and calculate figures in his mind, while at the same time his hands seem totally engaged. Their encounters were always pleasurable  
because he was a sensual man who appreciated whoever he was with, she had observed.  
Junara Toh designed clothes. Although she spent most of her time in the core worlds , she also did business with the outer rim. These days, these years, fashion was most definitely out. There was functional, and there was military,  
and not much else. She could remember a different time, although not very well. There are always exceptions to the rule however. The friend she was spending the afternoon with was one of those. A man of taste, of the   
finer things. Food, clothing, speeders , and females of course. She was not jealous. The galaxy was too harsh of a place for that . Junara had seen many bad things and she appreciated what she had. Of course her  
heart longed for a lover of more permanence. Perhaps even him. Was he the type to ever settle down? Doubtful she thought. She didn't judge though. It was his life, who was she to decide what was best for him?   
She tilted her head in pleasure at his toying with her and couldn't help herself but to reach out and caress his abdomen. "mmmm", came from deep within him. He was ready, at least mostly, he always was. So amorous , she smiled  
to herself.  
"you truly look like you belong here. I'm always pleased to see you return."  
"Me , or my clothing?"  
"I'd be most pleased whether you returned with or without clothing. In fact without would mean you'd here just to see me."  
"Oh well that would definitely be fine with me if given the time or the opportunity. The Empire keeps tabs on everything."  
"Doubtful they'd take notice of you travelling with a few garments."  
She grinned. "True enough. We all have to be careful though."  
"I'm sure you have other customers though."  
"None like you." She turned her eyes down , instantly regretting the reveal of her feelings so nakedly.  
His lips moved just slightly, so as not to embarrass either of them. He put down his datapad and turned to her. Gazing down at her face his left hand began stroking her lekku again, all the way from forehead to the tip.   
She looked at him questioning and as he moved in she began to close her eyes and he kissed her. HIs lips gently pulled at her top lip and her legs began to squirm. HIs tongue softly pushed into her mouth and her hand reached for him.  
Her right foot raised and went to his and stroked it. Already they had spent quite a nice bit of time together, but he seemed to be agreeable to clearing his schedule for the rest of the afternoon.  
His kisses stopped and she opened her eyes. He was looking at her. She smiled. Then he moved upward and began planting small kisses on her lekku. She giggled inside. It was always the same.   
"What is it?" He had noticed her reaction.  
"Nothing." He moved down to her chest and began kissing again. He could in such short time ready her for coitus. If this was more regular would she tire of it? Surely he would not be this good every day, and surely  
his eyes would wander to others.   
His lips took in her nipple and she closed her eyes again. She'd leave her with money and physical pleasure. What more could she ask for? He may not be perfect, and some might call him a scoundrel, but he was  
better than most males in this galaxy. At lest in her experiences.  
She felt her nipples harden to extra length she began to moisten.  
"Hello..." he said as he felt her moisture. "My dear you're always ready."  
"I'm sure you have that effect on many females."  
"Many, not all."  
"Dear man, woman all have their own proclivities."  
"mmmm, so i've found." He quietly said as he continued licking bother her breasts.   
She closed her eyes , relaxed and began to prepare for the rest of the afternoon of ecstacy when the buzzer she dreaded sounded.  
He pressed a button on his wrist controller . "Yes what is it?"  
"Administrator Calrissian, there is an Executor-class Star Destroyer that has entered the system."  
"Damn. What could they want ?" He got up from the bed immediately. She watched as he reached for his pants.  
"I'm sorry my dear. This has been a wonderful afternoon, but trust the Empire to end anything wonderful.   
She nodded and lowered her eyes.  
"You'd better go to your own quarters while i see to this."  
The door opened as he threw his cape about his shoulders and out he went.


End file.
